Logbuch des Herzens
by xXphantasosXx
Summary: Die Frauen der Strohhutpiraten hegen Gefühle für einander und Nami hält es nicht mehr aus. Mit der Hilfe ihres Logbuches will sie der Archäologin ihre Liebe gestehen.


Schneeflocken, soweit das Auge reichte, nur Schneeflocken. Ein Schiff bahnte sich den Weg, bedeckt von einer weißen Decke. Nur die Totenkopfflagge, geziert mit einem Strohhut, blieb verschont. An Bord herrschte ungewohnte Stille. Es schien als wollte niemand dieser Kälte trotzen. Bereits seit dem frühen Nachmittag hatte sich Robin in der Bibliothek verschanzt. Ihr Vorhaben ein Buch zu lesen, war jedoch gescheitert. Seit Stunden saß sie lediglich am Fenster, eingehüllt von einer warmen Decke, und betrachtete den fallenden Schnee. Dieser brachte Erinnerungen mit sich. Darunter von ihrer Zeit auf Tequila Wolf.

Das kleine Mädchen schoss der Schwarzhaarigen durch den Kopf. Sie hatte es in dieser kurzen Zeit, nun ja, lieb gewonnen. Neben ihr lag ein Skizzenblock. In den zwei Jahren der Trennung hatte sie immer wieder alles Mögliche gezeichnet. Was sie entdeckt, gesehen und vermisst hatte. Darunter lag eine weitere Zeichnung. Jene, die ihr das Mädchen als Abschied geschenkt hatte. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich über ihre Lippen. Was wohl aus ihr geworden war?

Versunken in Gedanken, bemerkte Robin nicht, wie Nami den Raum betrat. Als sie die ältere Frau dort sitzend sah, wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher als ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. Nur einmal zu wissen, was genau in ihr vor sich ging. Seit dem Schneefall wirkte diese zurückgezogen, einfach in sich gekehrt. So hatte sie Robin länger nicht mehr gesehen. Obwohl, so konnte man es auch nicht sagen. Zwei Jahre lang waren sie getrennt. Erst vor kurzer Zeit hatten sie wieder zueinander gefunden. Wie sehr Nami sie vermisst hatte. Ja, sie, die ehemalige Agentin, Feindin, die liebgewonnen Freundin, die sie schätze und… Nami schüttelte ihren Kopf. Leise trat sie hinaus und schloss vorsichtig die Türe, bedacht Robin nicht in ihrem Gedankengang zu stören.

In den letzten 24 Monaten hatte sie weiterhin Buch geführt, vor allem wenn es um ihre Gefühle ging. Sie brauchte eine Stütze und das Schreiben half ihr über alles klar zu werden, worüber sie mit niemanden zu sprechen vermochte. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. In ihrer Kajüte hatte sie ihre Aufzeichnungen gut aufbewahrt. Vor allem jedoch jene Logbuch-Aufzeichnungen. Als das Treffen näher rückte, suchte sie aus all ihren Einträgen, jene, die ihre Gefühle zum Ausdruck bringen konnten. Sie ließ diesen Teil zu einem Buch binden. Sollte sie es wagen?

Ein Klopfen holte Robin aus ihren Erinnerungen. Es war Chopper, der ihr mitteilte, dass das Abendessen fertig wäre. Sie nickte und setzte ihr altbekanntes Lächeln auf. Während sie sich zusammen mit dem Rentier auf den Weg in den Speisesaal machte, merkten die zwei nicht, wie sich Nami von der anderen Seite näherte. Diese schlich sich, abwartend, in die Bibliothek. In ihren Händen hielt sie jenes Buch. Für sie war es ein Anfang und Ende zugleich. Je nachdem wie Robin darauf reagieren würde. Es fiel Nami sichtlich schwer. Noch hatte sie die Gelegenheit einen Rückzieher zu machen, ihre Gefühle zu verstecken und so zu tun als gäbe es diese nicht. Sie einfach voll und ganz ignorieren. Nach kurzer Überlegung atmete sie tief durch und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, sie legte das Buch zu Robins Notizen und Skizzen.

„Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr…", murmelte die Navigatorin vor sich hin und begab sich zur restlichen Mannschaft.. Je mehr sie sich vom Buch entfernte, desto größer wurde ihre Unsicherheit. Wenn sie ehrlich war, sie wollte es verdammt noch mal zurück. Sie brauchte nur umzudrehen, es sich zu schnappen und ins Meer zu werfen. So einfach. Niemand würde je davon erfahren, nur sie wusste dann, dass dieses Schriftstück einst existiert hatte. Resignierend seufzte Nami. Sie ist sonst mutiger geworden, warum auch nicht bei Herzensangelegenheiten? Ohne Grund hatte sie es schließlich nicht getan und es war der einzige Weg, wenn sie es schon nicht persönlich sagen konnte. Obwohl, persönlicher geht es fast nicht, dachte sich Nami und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist an der Zeit, dass sie es erfährt, Nami!", ermahnte sich die junge Frau und warf noch einen letzten Blick aufs Meer. Ihre Unsicherheit wurde keineswegs besser. Während die anderen reichlich aßen, kaute Nami auf einigen Bissen herum. Ihr Magen spielte beim Ganzen nicht so mit, wie sie es wollte. Hie und da blickte sie verstohlen zur Seite. Nein, es war kein Angenehmes Essen.

„Robin-chan, ich hab dir deinen Kaffee gemacht", säuselte der Koch verliebt, was Nami innerlich nur aufstöhnen ließ. Seit sie in ihren Gefühlen sicher war, hegte sie eine gewisse Abneigung gegen seine Verliebtheit. Musste er ständig um die Schwarzhaarige herum tanzen? Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, erhob sie sich ohne groß ein Wort von sich zu geben und begab sich in ihre Kajüte. Dort besah sie sich ihrer Notizen. Die Skyisland hatte ihr viele Chancen ermöglicht. Seien es nun ihre neuerworbenen Fähigkeiten oder eben die Aufzeichnungen alle möglichen Inseln. Es hatte sich in dieser Hinsicht definitiv gelohnt. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten hatte sie sich eingearbeitet und sie war froh, dass sich das nicht geändert hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Nami nur schwer wach. Sie fühlte deutlich die Müdigkeit. Ihre letzte Erinnerung endete damit, dass sie in der Sitzecke saß und arbeitete. Doch dort war sie definitiv nicht, sie spürte deutlich eine weiche Matratze unter sich. Wie war sie ins Bett gekommen? Ihr erster Gedanke: Robin. Nur vorsichtig drehte sie sich in die andere Richtung. Sie musste eigentlich in ihrem Bett liegen, so spät war es schließlich noch nicht. Es sei denn, sie hatte [i]es[/i] gelesen und hatte nun keinerlei Interesse mehr daran, das Zimmer mit jemanden wie ihr zu teilen. Natürlich konnte sie auch einfach schon auf den Beinen sein, doch dieser Gedanken war Nami fast schon zu simpel. Sie verlor sich lieber in der Schwarzmalerei. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete bestätigte sich ihr erster Gedanken. Das Bett war tatsächlich leer.

„Verdammt!" Geknickt setzte sich Nami auf und strich sich die Haare zurück. Irgendwie begann der Tag, wie er gestern endete: In Ungewissheit. Als sie die Decke zur Seite gab, hörte sie ein Geräusch. Es klang, als wäre etwas zu Boden gefallen. Verwirrt sah sie sich um und erkannte zu ihrer Verwunderung einen Zeichenblock. Woher kam dieser? Mit Scheu hob sie ihn vom Boden auf und drehte ihn mehrmals. [i]Soll ich?[/i] Neugierig war sie schon. Wenn er schon auf ihrem Bett lag, dann doch sicher nicht grundlos, oder? Es brauchte seine Zeit ehe Nami den Mut fand, sich diesen Skizzenblock anzusehen.

Beim Öffnen fiel ihr ein zerknittertes Stück Papier auf ihren Schoß. Ein Steckbrief. Nach anfänglicher Verwunderung sah sie sich die erste Seite an. Ihr Atem stockte. Sie blätterte weiter und weiter. Kaum war sie am Ende angekommen, schon begann sie von vorne. Es vergingen Minuten in denen sie diesen Vorgang wiederholte. Erst nach und nach sah sie sich jede Skizze einzeln an. Ein Glücksgefühl machte sich breit und eine Träne bahnte sich den Weg über ihre Wange. Am Ende des Blockes gab es noch lose Blätter Papier. Darauf befand sich eine Strichliste: [i]Tage ohne sie[/i]. Dieser Zeichenblock gab ihr ihre Bestätigung und ließ all ihre vorangegangen Ängste über Bord werfen. Überall nur Skizzen die Nami darstellen sollten, nebenbei unzählige Randnotizen, ihr Steckbrief, der vollkommen zerknittert war, diese Strichliste.

„Nette Lektüre". Nami erschrak und erblickte Robin, die an die Wand gelehnt da stand und lächelnd das Buch mit ihren Logbucheinträgen in die Höhe hielt.


End file.
